Tales from Universe Falls
by tljworstmoviever2
Summary: "The tales you are about to read are extremely unpleasant. If you wish to read a fanfic about a happy little elf, then I'm sure there is still plenty of fanfics in the categories of this site. However, if you like stories about a pair of adventurous kids and a scary antagonist, then stay, as I retrace each and every one of these children's steps."
1. Chapter 1

Dipper went down the stairs. He had been having some very good personal time by reading ancient sumerian manuscripts he found on the Gravity Falls bank, and they told of wonderous and wise things about ancient akkadian civilisations.

"Ah, if only I could share this knowledge with the scientific community" he sighed, he really hoped to share his discoveries with the world and be immortalised as a god scientist emperor and get all the babes so he could make Wendy jealous for not letting him rape her.

But alas, such tomfoolery would have to wait. He went down the stairs because he was really thristy, all that reading of desert city texts had made him invision the wonderous waters of the Tigris and Euphrates and made him want to crave fig juice. So he walked right down the stairs and-

"JESUS CHRIST MABEL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Mabel Pines was laying on the floor, nude from the waist down, shoving her pet pig Waddles into her grostesquely engorged snatch, the poor animal kicking and screaming as most of his torso was within Mabel's hateful uterus, inflating her belly in a pig-shaped mound, her hands on the boar's arse and shoving him further into her vagina. Around her laid the mutilated corpses of goats, woodpeckers, crocodiles and children, the limbs hacked off and thrown together in a pile, while a massive goblet of gold laid beside her, full of filth and the blood of saints.

"Ah, just in time, Dipper my brother!" she moaned evilly and whoristically, "Watch as I transcend my pitiful existence and become the greatest of all calamities!"

And so she dipped (geddit) her fingers on Waddles' anus and covered them in bloody pig diarrhea, and wrote on her forehead "Babylon the Great, the Mother of Prostitutes and Abominations of the Earth", and licked and swallowed the remaining dung with much pleasure. With a final thrust, she shoved the rest of Waddles body up her canal, only his hindhoofs remaining outside. Her womb then began to constrict, and Waddles was slowly and painfully masticated to death, his internal organs and bones completly smashed and crushed within those fleshy halls, blood, viscerae, fat, bile and shit flowing forth from Mabel's vagina as the pig was destroyed. Mabel moaned with much hatred and pleasure and bobbed her head wildly like Animal in The Muppets movie, screaming in eldritch tongues obscenities against existence. In a few minutes, a massive pool of Waddles' fluids laid before her, and his bump inside her was drastically reduced, only a small hill that barely indicated there was a pig previously inside. With a final push, Waddles' hooves came inside, and the dead pig was completly within Mabel's uterus.

"Now Dipper my twin, I am pregnant with the messiah of darkness and despair, the greatest Beast that shall lay the world in ruin! You shall do as I say, or else there will be grave...CONSEQUENCES!"

Dipper could only whimper, he was completly horrorfied by the whimsical display of violence and suinophobia before him, and much disliked the way the children's bodies were arranged. If only he could rape Wendy to get his mind off this.

"Good, now take me to hospital so that I may give birth the the Prince of DEATH with dignity and uncomplications!" Mabel said, taking a sip from her goblet of holy blood and shit.

"B-but you only got preganted now!" cried Dipper fearfully and confusedly.

"Indeed, but I am the Whore Queen, my pregnancy only lasts as much as I desire!"

And to prove her point, her belly was now fully round like at the end of pregnancy. Evil, eldritch noises could be heard from within her, and the bulges of what appeared to be tentacles and hooves appeared on it. Screaming faces of children occasionally appeared, frozen in abstract suffering and terror. Dipper swallowed a gob of spit, and led the way to the car.

"I have to prevent my sister from birthing!" he thought secretly to himself, "I musn't let this abomination be born and ruin my chances to get revenge on Wendy!"

So Dipper drove the car, but through a thin road in the middle of the forest. Tons of gnomes, squirrels and school children were trampled to death by the wheels, their intestines rolling around the tires and spewing blood and shit everywhere. Mabel much liked, devouring the filth with much pleasure, but she got suspicious of Dipper.

"Brother, the road to the hospital is not here!" she hissed evilly like a dementia siren with congenital vaginitis and hateful pus globs of despise.

"Uh, this is a short cut to the hospital! I musn't make the baby wait!"

"Oh, okay."

But Dipper...WAS LYING! He wasn't taking her to the hospital, he was taking her to the Gravity Falls ABORTION CLINIC! He had gone there many times to spy on Wendy having abortions, he secretly impregnated her in her sleep because abortion was his favourite fetish and he liked to inflict it on the woman he wanted to rape. So after a few minutes they arrived at a massive clearing with a large un-asphalted parking lot, full of red dust from fetus blood. The abortion clinic was a simple wooden building made of rotten wood that was falling apart, with huge flashing neon letters saying "GRAVITY FALLS ABORTION CLINIC: 100% DISCOUNT FOR NON-WHITE BABIES".

"Dipper, I don't think we're in the hospital" grunted Mabel.

"N-n-no Mabel we ARE in the hospital! The letters, they are out of order, so it's "Gravity Falls Hospital" spelled backwards!"

"Uh, no, backwards is SEIBAB ETIHW-NON ROF TNUOCSID %001: CINILC NOITROBA SLLAF YTIVARG-"

Just then, a huge flash of cancerous white light appeared, and out of it came an ugly looking perv man with green and gold clothes and stupid horn apparatuses on his helmet… Bill Cipher!

"Mmm baby yeah fuck me!" moaned Bill Cipher whorily, humping the air like a Zeus ravaged Ganymede.

"...let's just go inside" Mabel concluded.

So the twins entered the devil and ugly building. Inside there was a small reception room, the seats were all mouldy and covered in fungi and lichens. Rats, lizards and centipedes run around everywhere, eating the remains of the previous abortions. A small flickering bulb illuminated the place, and in the reception cabin was an 12 year old girl, tumours and abcesses oozing putrid necrotic pus, with broken glasses, blooshot eyes, rotten yellow teeth and wearing a dirty white lab coat full of diarrhea stains and brown trousers full of mould and obnoxious vomit.

"Good evening" she hissed devily, "I take your are our clients?"

"Yes, my sister is in desperate need of a... release..." said Dipper, chosing his euphemisms carefully.

"Ah, yes, I can see that" she said, flickering her forked reptile tongue lustfully at Mabel, "Shall we go in?"

"My brother must come too, he must witness the triumph of darkness!" grinned Mabel satanically.

"Indeed, he shall do more than just watch..."

Dipper didn't like that implication one bit, but before he could protest the good Doctor opened the door to the operation room and Mabel grabbed his arm and dragged him there.

"My God, what have I done?" whimpered Dipper to himself in thought, "I should have never come to this clinic!"

The abortion operation room was in no better state than the rest of the building, all the equipments and machinery were severely rusty and dirty, the computer monitors were severely decayed and full of moss, and the tools were all embuded in blood and shit crust. Pools of stagnant, shitty water were spread all across the floor, and the only unruined and undamaged thing in the place were the two massive, hellish red lights that illuminated the room. The air was thick and humid, with a severe rotten stench that made Dipper gag and vomit his stomachal contents: french fries, burritos, elephant cum, undignified rotten nipples and oreos. Mabel eagerly sat on the operational chair, imediately taking out her pants and showing her cancerous, tumour-filled pussy, oozing black, oily blood and yolk-like fluids. Her labia were full of abcesses, while her clitoris was decaying and rotten.

"I'm not going to lie, this will hurt like a bitch" moaned Connie, looking at her pussy with salivation in her mouth.

"Go forth. What is pain to a whore but her thrall of MADNESS!?" said Mabel wisely.

Dipper try to look away, incest was a line he would not cross. But in his endless misogyny and desire to rape women, he could not look away from his sister's rotten, but exceptionally virginal, vagina. As the machine approached the pussy and the serrated, shit encrusted blades touched the hatefully carcinogenic labia and bathed themselves in the putrid liquids, the animalistic sexuality instincts of a man began coursing through his veins... his heart began beating faster... his blood began to run more rapidly... his cheeks became rosier and blsuhing... his penis began TO ERECT! Not before long, he was a most morose drooling RETARD, his one inch prepubescent cock finding itself tight in his blue trousers and polka dot panties, which the hungry sexuality dick had sliped out of and was now touching the zipper, the beautiful soft penis head bruising against the cold, hard metal. So, with his mind shut off and his zoological drives in control, he took off his pants, revealing his sexual organ to the world, lacking no shame or publicity.

"I see you like pussy... OF YOUR OWN SISTER!?" cackled Mabel crudely.

Just then Dipper's mind snapped back to normal and he was feeling very ashamed, trying to cover his wonderous and hot man lavender fruit. But the doctor grabbed him and put him ON HIS CROTCH!

"Now you're going to see what a REAL man has!" said Connie lustfully.

Dipper was terrified and tried to turn his head away, but Connie zipped her pants, and revealed a huge, 17 inch cock, that she rubbed against Dipper's face, covering it in precum. Dipper was amazed, he never knew women were so attractive and sexy, and Connie's strong, girly musk filled his nostrils with pure masculine pleasure and arousal. Her penis darted like the mighty lance of Týr upon Fenrir's foul mouth, and he inhaled and savoured that fine woman smell, filling his lungs like powerful clouds. And nothing until that point had felt more natural and right.

"Connie, your wonderous phallus is very sexy in my face" moaned Dipper whoristically, rubbing his cheeks and nose against the powerful Connie erection.

Full of pleasure and desire, Dipper, licked the shaft, and Connie moaned. He licked all over the underside, then he went down to the balls, inhaling that powerful odour as the pubic hairs brushed against his face, licking those tasty, huge, succulent bals, kissing them, wriggling them about with his tongue, sucking them. They were almost as big as his mouth, so he salivated a lot, and made them all the more delicious.

"Oh, my boy, you are the best ball sucker this side of Oregon, "moaned Connie sexually.

Dipper felt very complimented, so he swiftly licked upwards until he reached the powerful penis head, and oh God was it amazing. The head was huge, almost a fourth of the penis, and so much more tasty than the balls, oozing with yummy precum that Dipper milked. Connie was circumcised, his dick was a perfect fuck machine not designed to masturbate but to have someone else pleasure, and Dipper gladly took that role, licking the head all over. Dipper was so overwhelmed by lust that he could take it any longer, and began sucking on that wonderous penis of a scientific body, blowing on it like a baby on a rotten mother's teat with much fervor and passion, moaning into the cock and sending delicious slivers of pleasure up Connie's body. Even though Dipper had never sucked a dick before, he was amazing at it, not a single teeth touching the cock head and the tongue enveloping the underside perfectly.

"Oh, oh, that's amazing!" moaned Connie, completly lost in reckless abandon.

Meanwhile, the machine began stretching Mabel's putrid hatchery of maggots she calls vagina. Because the vaginal walls were very rotten and decaying the endometrium was completly peeled off like banana skins, releasing gallons upon galoons of black, necrotic blood that mixed with the shit crusts of the blades. The cervix was completly closed off by a bundle of large, chartreuse pus filled cysts, so when the blades began opening it they completly burst, making the blood acquire a distinct greenish tone. Mabel was loving the pain, the sensation of her flesh being ripped apart was the most pleasurable she ever had.

"Oh, oh it's opening!" moaned Mabel like a castrated koala smashed by elephant foot pads of despondency and evil under Helios' harsh glare.

And indeed, it was. Her cervix was completly stretch, making her belly have a huge bulge that was as high as her legs, which aroused the doctor immensely. With Dipper sucking her off as he was, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"My love, I'm going to cum!"

And cum she did, completly emptying her balls on Dipper's mouth, who swallowed everything with much pleasure. He milked Connie's cock completly, a perfect void where all the cum had gone. But he was unsatisfied, he needed to cum himself.

"Behold, my child is born! HAW HAW HAW!" laughed Mabel evilly.

"WHAT!? But I send you here to abort it, to kill!" cried Dipper.

"That was the plan ALL ALONG!" moaned Mabel hatefully, "I knew that if I went to the hospital the authorities would arrest me and kill my unborn child after following the trail of murdered saints, so I made it so you carried me to the abortion clinic where I'd be safe! Thank you so much, my brother!"

Crap! Dipper had unadvertedly been the architect of his own demise, had fallen into his sister's evil plan! Now the world would be doomed, and he'd never have a chance to take revenge against Wendy... so why did he find himself unable to care?

"By all the gods of Hell, he is beautiful!" said Connie.

Dipper went to look. Between the machine blades was his nephew, a rapidly growing creature that looked like a satyr, with the body of a man but the hindlimbs of a goat, powerful horns, and tons of tentacles coming from the back. The creature continued to grow and grow, and within a few minutes it was a twelve year old boy like Dipper! He opened his icy blue eyes, and golden hair voered his head. Most important of all, he developed a wonderous matured set of genitalia, frozen in the state of puberty like Dipper, just like the rest of his body.

"Why, hello there, my sexuality uncle!" moaned Steven lustfully, getting off the machine sexily like a prostitute.

Dipper got very horny, and Steven winked, turning around and getting on all fours, twerking his beautful ASSSSSS! Dipper wasted no time, and positioned himself, grabbing his nephew's waist and pushing his penis inside. He was still covered by Mabel's rotten placenta fluids, so he didn't need lube. With a powerful thrust, Dipper was in, and fucked his nephew in wilderness abandon.

"Oh, oh, yes my uncle fuck me GOOD!" moaned Steven, his own penis erect like a falcon upon pitiful pigeons.

His tentacles wriggled about, and all of them inserted themselves on Dipper's arse, double fucking him with much intensity and beauty. Dipper moaned like a mutated kangaroo upon a garden of wonderous lettuces and flowers, his prostate stimulated like never before by these wonderous tentacles. Nothing felt more right or pleasurable in the world.

"I'm going to cum!" moaned Dipper, and he did.

Both boys ejaculated with much pleasure, Dipper on his nephew's ass and the Antichrist on the ground, fertilising it with beautiful flowers of various colours. Soon the vegetation spread everywhere, destroying the abortion clinic and replacing it with untamed wilderness, the beauty of plants growing rapdily and consuming everything, of predatory birds hunting children and cutting them to pieces with their beaks. Mabel and Connie were completly destroyed by the plants, which filled their bodies and bursted out, spreading blood and bile everywhere, though quickly cleansed by the devouring roots. Only Dipper and his lover remained.

"That was amazing!" said Dipper, kissing his nephew in the lips.

"You were amazing" he said, his hands rubbing Dipper's back and grouping his ass.

And so the two lovers were forever united by a trail of passion and sexuable activities, as civilisation fell to the might of the wilds.


	2. The Love of Infinity

Amethyst and Steven decide once againt to experiment the earthly delights of the carnal sensations. They are devouring foie gras at a fancy retaurant, burping loudly and being inconsiderate to the other guests.

"Hmm this shit's good!" says the purple midget woman of violet lactations with much pleasure in her bossoms.

"I know, right? I knew we had to eat here at some point!"

"Excuse me but you're going to have to leave!" said a woman behid them, she was a prep.

Amethyst takes immense dislike to this abominatory interruption of pleasure so offered, so she takes out her whips and lassos it at the devil old lady. The whips grabs her neck and pulls off her spine, making the woman paraplegic and bleed to death, whilst her uncontrolled bowels expell torrents of putrid black poop. The other guests are horrorfied at this display of whimsical carnicery, so they scream and run away, trampling themselves to death on the way out.

"Good, now we are alone..." says the Steven erotically.

Amethyst blushes her purple cheeks in an ocean of lavender. She does not know what to do: Steven is like a brother to her... or a nephew... doing it with him would be incest! But her heart of ultraviolet radiation cannot stop at here, her feelings are deep and as purple as a roman emperor's robes before the lacerated carcinomas of a lover so detested. Her blood boils, bubbles in extrications of the feelings so denied, she cannot hold it anymore, like a keetle cannot hold the power of the bubbles of water so fiery. She grabs Steven's face and kisses him passionately like a medieval witch kissing the devil's arsehole, tasting his wonderous saliva of gengivitis and putrid uncleansed gums.

"Steve... I... I love you!" says the Amethyst gem of conflicted emotions and passions so expressed.

Steve smiles, and it's his turn to kiss her.

"I love you too Amethyst."

"Oh my Steven, let us dance the waltz of life between a gem and her vessel of doom to her physical form of sorts!"

"Yes, amore mio, let us unite in the passion of a thousand red stars in the galaxy's swan song."

Amethyst and Steven return to their macarena of kisses, Steven licking the supple nigger lips of the gem with much pleasure and determination. Amethyst then licking upward in his face, intruding in his left nostril.

"Oh Amethyst, your wringling member of salivatory palatations feel so right in my nares!" moans the Steven as his virginity ends at last.

Amethyst nods and licks with much pleasure, stripping the nares of it's putrid, chartreuse snot of bacteria and fungi. It goes unwell in her umami taste buds, however, so she vomits and barfs up gruesome stomachal contents: foie gras, potato chips, gannet bones, mudpuppies and aborted fetuses. Steven devours this vulture supper with much pleasure, but the stomach acids burn away his olfactory nerves, so he can't smell anymore. The taste of the barfed up cocktail of moltovian inanity makes him very horny, so he grabs Amethyst's boobs. Unfortunately, the ultraviolet light of her gem makes his fingers cancerous, tumours consuming the youthful flesh of the digits.

"AAAAAAHHHHH AMETHYST YOUR RADIANCE OF DEVIL SUNS IS CONSUMING MY PREPUBESCENT FLESH OF INOCCENCE!"

"Don't worries, my wonderous juice of the milk boobies will clench the afflicted flesh in sphincterful ways!"

Steven nods, and he rips away the shirt and the bra underneath. The ample breasts of the Amethyst are the biggest among her kind, an accomplishment that only her bottomless hedonism and boarish feeding habits managed to conquer. Pearl is very jealous of Amethyst's breasts, as is Garnet and was Rose, so they plotted for years to slaughter the mammaries with progressively more inane food poisoning and "accidental" friendly fire. But the tits do not give up, they regenerate upon each thrust of the devil ambitions of the pitiful flat breasted girls. Unfortunately, each regeneration builds upon the ruptured tissue, so Amethyst's tatas are now filled with tumours and fetid absesses, folds upon folds of carcinomas, black necrosis tissue and vicious teratomas of teeth, gums, eyes and penises. The breasts ooze tremendous amounts of a putrid gorgonzola milk, mixed with decaying, yellowish and green pus, rotten gangrene fluids, blood and semen from the penis teratomas.

Steven is much aroused by the cancerous molds of flesh before him, so he sucks on the putrid, decaying nipples, licking and drinking the ghoulish mixture of woolly rhino biles and elephant bird arses. Amethyst moans in much pleasure as her titties are emptied of the vile contents of misconduit and infamy.

"Oh Steven, your penetrations of the supple tongue on the insides of my teratomaful flesh are anathema to the devil kami that reside in the corruptions of lobular ambitions!"

Steven nods in much apreciation, keeping consuming the purifying miasma of the putrid mammaries. Unfortunately, the necrotic, decaying fluids of fungi attributes have intentions for the digestive tract that are very badly shaped and evil. The rotten cheesecake bukake corrupts the Steven flesh, obliterating his stomachal linings and melting his intestines with unsavoury desires. The liver is the most corrupted organ, producing much pus in the bile that creates habitats for several species of demonic protozoa. This devilful eukaryotic flora devours the helpful and benign bacteria of good intentions and honest worker smiles. This is the last straw for the slaughtered intestinal tract, the small intestine now fully broken down into a bloody pulp. The fetid compost of the evil milk, pus, rotten fluids, blood, bile, digested living tissues and countless microbe worshippers of Ahriman flows down into the large intestine like the Tohoku Tsunami upon pitiful japanese children and elderly men.

The noble organ of the chinese element of Metal tries his best to secure the evil shit cataracts of hatred and calamity, tries to redirect as much water to Steven's blood stream and stall the demon swamp river of putridity and inconsideration.

"No... you will not fuck up the wonderous son of the Rose in his moment of passion and lust in Heaven so made!" cries desesperately the large intestine as he cramps itself.

"HAW HAW HAW thou shalt not stall mine devil intentions of shitty arseholes and virulent ruthlessness!" says the devil gorgonzola diarrhea of badly shaped ambitions.

Meanwhile, Steven licks down the supple Amethyst belly of carcinoma folds and large, dog-poop like warts. He sucks on the warts with much pleasure and divination, eliciting felicity the moans of the satisfied gem.

"Oh Steven, don't teases me, suck my pussy now!" says impatiently the purple Pandora.

"Okay my lover of feast and famine, I shall pleasure you more overtly!"

He then rips off the panties, brown and fetid due to uncleansed menstrual blood stains and shit. He finds an utterly unwashed pussy of codfish scent and oysters growing all over the labia majorae, while ticks cover the entirty of the clitoris. He licks the tainted pus-filled flesh and devours the parasites with much delight, eliciting the moans of Amethyst the pleasured. Unfortunately, this only does more the worst, sending parasitical allies to his slaughtered digestive tract.

"HAW, thou is numberless against mine mens of arms so arthropodical!"

"Yessss, open the passssssssage..." says the devil ticks and oysters.

"Ha, you only shit yourselves more! Now I have more things to block you, evil torrent of hatred and darkness!"

"Fuck, thou are right! Mine mans, stand behind myself, for I have to think of a new plans!" says unfelicity the demon diarrhea.

Meanwhile, Amethyst decides it is time to prepare the penis. She dislodges Steven off her, almost ruining the intestine's wonderous defense. The jeans of the little boy are hastily removed and thrown away, exposing his pinky panties of ukelele design.

"Lol, you haves the most unmanly underwear this side of the Meridian!" cackles happily the whore.

Steven is very ashamed of the satanic insults of the harlot Amethyst. He tried so hard to find panties that are apropriated to his style of existence, and now they are laughed at by the loved one of emptied breasts. Amethyst notices this distress and licks the still covered penis, making Steven happy again. Unfortunately, this cycle of depression and relaxation wears down the defenses of the magnificent intestine, and loads of evil cultist protozoa and ticks make their way into the blood stream. They are now free to wreck havoc and chaos in the young boy's body, slowly but surely contaminating and corrupting the organs within his torso, preparing them for the great finale.

Meanwhile, Amethyst rips off the Steven panties, exposing his short but thick cock of cigar shape. The head is much appealing in it's ice cream remindation, so the Amethyst licks and sucks the cock with much pleasure. Steven has been very horny the entire time, oozing copious amounts of watery precum, so it does not take long for the orgasmic contractions to begin.

"Uh uh, you're going to cum in my pussy, Steven boy!"

And so Amethyst rises and sits her vagina on the Steven phallus, going up and down like a botfly contominated cow. This is the golden opportunity the devil contagions have been waiting for! A Steven is too distracted by the fuckery, the ticks and protozoa and putrid fluids do quick work with the lungs, bladder, testicles, heart, stomach and liver, pancreas, most of the torso musculature and fatty tissue and even most of the large intestine. Without noticing, Steven's body has largely become a sack of putrid, bloody digested tissues assimilated into diarrhea. Steven's torso is basically a sack of fecal waste, some of it lactated by the man titties, but most awaiting into focal locations.

"Oh Steven, your rod of delights is most pleasurable in it's rhadamantian hardness of ages!"

Both lovers can't hold it much longer, and Steven grabs the bouncing Amethyst woman and kisses her passionately, one last time.

Then Steven ejaculates, and everything goes to hell. His anus and penis empty the gallons upon gallons of fetid dung liquid that are his torso, two distinct torrents of pitchy black diarrhea of gastroenteritic wolverine ass stench, one covering the fancy restaurant chair and the other filling the Amethyst pussy in one horrendous bullet-speed blast, quickly assimilating her tissues and converting them into more and more diarrhea. Neither party has even stopped moaning in orgasm, when Steven's torso has been completly emptied, leaving just skin on a ribcage and a spinal cord, an anorexic visage that aroused Amethyst even more. Unfortunately for her, most of her torso tissues had already become diarrhea when she noticed that, and it kept going upwards and consuming her internal organs, the internal tissues not even fully broken down and yet already sliding off, out of her vagina and anus, the dirrhea not fully pooling inside of her, but still clibing upwards thanks to her circulatory system.

"Nooooo... my love..." says Steven weakly, before he falls down the chair into the puddle of shit on the ground, his brain shutting down due to the lack of blood and oxygen, as well as sheer disgust and snobbery.

Amethyst cries in pain and grief as her lover is dead and so is most of her internal organs. The diarrhea infestation has reached it's craddle, the ample corrupted breasts, and pools in them, quickly turning them into sacks of shit that lactate diarrhea. The teratomas growl furiously, before silence falls upon them.

The police arrive to find the two lovers' corpses, now skeletons lying upon an ocean of excrement. The two gems still remain, albeit now brown due to the corruption. Pearl and Garnet arive to the scene of the crime.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" asks Pearl samuraily.

"Well, these too fuckwads appear to have been digested alive by their own poo" says commissionar Gordon, spitting putrid globs of despise at her face.

The Pearl doesn't like it very much, and cuts the Gotham investigator's limbs and throws him into the shit pile, which makes no delay of consuming him and turning him into shit.

"Well fuck, this really worked better than expected!" says Pearl scaredaly.

Garnet and Pearl had contaminated Amethyst's milk in their last attempt to kill their envy object of fetid dementia, and as it seems that plan got over far too well. The flat breast duplicious gems of despise wanted to rejoice in their murder, but fear and guilt over killing their beloved Steven brought tears to their eyes and lamentation to their titties.

"I can't take it anymore!" cries the Pearl, "Steven my love, I'm coming with you!"

Then she jumps on the excrement pile, killing herself as her flesh melts and bubbles and turns into diarrhea. The Garnet is much displease, she does not like the sentimentality, but grief fills her empty heart of pus, and she too throws herself at the lake of shit. With a last few cries of agony, her skeleton is too rendered clean, and thus the gems are no more.

Steven's dad, who is responsible in the eyes of the law and much dear to the deceased little boy of ukelele dreams, says a last few goodbyes as he buries the gems into their sacred grave.

The toilet.


End file.
